


With heart shaped bruises (and late night kisses)

by tenderisthedawn



Series: blu; stazione [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Self-Indulgent, Soft Boys, Touch-Starved, Train Station, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, post canon kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderisthedawn/pseuds/tenderisthedawn
Summary: Maybe Kei notices Kageyama resting his hand on his shoulder for a bit too long, or Kageyama jokingly bumping into him when they walk back to the station.Other than that, they're never displaying affection in public.OrKageyama and Tsukishima struggle a little bit to display their affection.Kisses ensue
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: blu; stazione [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723168
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	With heart shaped bruises (and late night kisses)

Kei hasn’t seen Kageyama in a week or so, he thinks. They have been dating for a couple of months now, and in between Kei’s research and group projects and Kageyama’s professional volleyball training they don’t go out as much as they’d like. Their dates are usually just going out for lunch, or get some coffee and talk. Now that Kei thinks about it, they can easily pass as friends or teammates, going out for a walk, not close enough to be seen as something else, the intimacy not quite there yet.

Maybe Kei notices Kageyama resting his hand on Kei’s shoulder for a bit too long, or Kageyama jokingly bumping into him when they walk back to the station. Other than that, they’re never displaying affection in public. Kei feels awkward and he can swear Kageyama would cringe at the smallest gesture. Their personalities have always been like that anyway, their silence was compliant, and there were feelings but never were they expressive. Now trying to express love, caring for one another in a visible way was even more complicated. Kei was learning and so was Kageyama.

When they arrive at the station it’s about 5 pm and the sun dripping all over, Kei can see the golden light illuminating Kageyama’s face and he looks so good. If Kei felt the urge to reach out and touch his face he didn’t do it. The station is not crowded but there is a considerable amount of people, both waiting for their train and arriving. There is this inherent feeling that they both know that they have to say goodbye, and wait another week or so to see each other. It is like a reality l hit that became part of their dates, even if they didn’t call them dates.

“I have something to tell you,” said Kageyama breaking Kei’s train of thought.

“Oh…well what is it?” Kageyama blinked but then denied with his head “Not here, it’s too crowded” Kei looked at Kageyama with suspicion and contemplated Kageyama walking away from him, then he followed, avoiding people walking by he saw Kageyama going his way into the bathroom.

He stopped. “Hey” he almost yelled. Kageyama far away from him. He waited a couple of minutes before entering the bathroom. What was he doing? The bathroom in the station was empty, six stalls and the big mirror, it took Kei no time to realize that Kageyama was inside the last bathroom stall, the first five being slightly open, while the last one was completely closed.

“Hey,” he said outside the stall, feeling really awkward and the mere thought of someone walking into them was extremely uncomfortable. So when Kageyama opened the door, he got in quickly. In a desperate motion he felt Kageyama’s hands on his face, an audible thud when his body slammed against the door, Kageyama was kissing him, hands cupping his face, ever so slightly. Kei kept his eyes open by the surprise, but eventually, he closed them and gave in.

He had almost forgotten how soft Kageyama’s lips could be, and he noticed how much he had missed his face being touched and it felt so good having such intimacy. They never kiss like that, Kei too shy to initiate it. When Kei feels his insides burn at the touch of Kageyama’s he breaks the kiss, Kageyama reluctant and confused.

“Why did you do this?” He asks panting a little, seeing Kageyama in front of him with red lips is not helping to calm him down. They are not teenagers anymore for god’s sake.

“I wanted to kiss you” Kageyama replied, blunt and straight to the point.

Kei wanted to die.

“I noticed. But why here” he said referring to the lonely bathroom stall. Kageyama shrugged but then, his voice soft.

“You never kiss me so” Tsukishima almost chokes on his saliva.

“huh?" Kei waited for the comeback. It was true though. He never initiated the kisses and, unless they were out late at night or in a deserted place, he wouldn’t kiss Kageyama.

“I thought you didn’t like this…us. So I just wanted to make sure” Kei huffed. Pathetic.

“Listen. I wouldn’t be in a bathroom stall at the damn train station if I didn’t like you. So don’t make things up.” Kageyama sighed and leaned in, like asking for a kiss once again.

“Is this embarrassing to you?”

“A little,” Kei said, honestly.

“But not kissing you, I like kissing you. But people looking at us. That’s embarrassing. I thought you didn’t like it either” Kei closed his eyes in embarrassment, he did not want to be a bother, and being raw honest with Kageyama made him feel vulnerable too.

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” said Kageyama, taking his hand up to caress Kei’s cheeks.

“ I like being close to you. And touch you like this” Kei gulped, almost forgetting they were still in a damn stall. How could Kageyama be so…direct and not hesitate to say such things? So intimate.

“Sorry” Kei replied, leaning in, letting the long hands touch his skin.

“No, It’s okay. I just wanted to make sure…” Kageyama said as he closed the space and kissed Kei again, this time he wasn’t desperate but instead, the kiss was as soft as ever like reassurance. Out of all the small moments they have shared, this one, Kei thought, was the one he would treasure the most.

“Didn’t know you liked me this much” ah there he was again, letting his mouth open, full of teasing. Like old times, it was good though. The quiet and the sound of their breathings only. It was good going back to normal, like letting Kageyama know that he was okay.

“Shut up. You know it so well…” Now it was Kageyama’s turn to blush. Kei laughed softly but carelessly, Kageyama smiled big and at that moment they felt content with one another, even if they were secluded in a tiny and unfortunate place. Kageyama kept looking at Kei, funny expression on.

“What?” Said Kei, voice high after laughing.

“I think someone is coming” they both went silent in a second and indeed, they heard the door opening and someone walking in. They looked at each other, containing a laugh, feeling like little kids hiding from their parents.

“Shh” Kei said moving in the tiniest stall, grabbing Kageyama with both hands, pulling him close to his chest. Kageyama was quiet, breathing, and clutching Kei’s sweater. It was so suddenly intimate. The person outside seems to walk away as they hear the door slam closed. It took them a few seconds to realize and break the embrace.

“Let’s get out of here. I’m getting dizzy” Kei said, adjusting his glasses and opening the door.

“Okay,” said Kageyama waiting for him to go, make sure no one was there, and then exit the bathroom for once and for all.

*

The next time they see each other is a quiet lunch at some tiny restaurant, Kei shares his struggles with this one group project he’s been part of and Kageyama listens carefully. In between talking and eating, Kageyama’s hands find their way to Kei's, this time he just holds tight.

When they have to say goodbye, like usual, the station always blue and transient behind them they doubt a little before parting ways, but this time, Kei has decided, it’s going to be different. He takes Kageyama by the hand and leads him to a semi-deserted zone, next to an old vending machine. Before Kageyama can ask what's going on, Kei kisses him there, leaving Kageyama breathless.

_In that April afternoon, their love blooms._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this one hehe  
> I just felt the need of writing tskkg kissing in a bathroom stall because....that's like my fav trope if that's even a thing, I've seen it before in mangas and stuff so uwu I kinda used my previous fic as an excuse to write this one.
> 
> Say hi on twitter @ttsukkikage


End file.
